


The Epic Manliness that is Harry Styles

by serenityandtea



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityandtea/pseuds/serenityandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Nick is turning Harry girly by letting him eat sushi. Harry's still in South-America and Nick is up in Glasgow. They Skype.</p><p>  <i>“According to the public opinion, I do influence you quite a bit. This morning I saw in the papers that I’m apparently turning you girly,” Nick remarks and from the other side of the screen comes an indignant ‘what?!’ “Rumour has it that the rest of your gang feels alienated because I’ve turned you into such a girl.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epic Manliness that is Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Nick mentioned Harry Styles again this morning at the BBC Breakfast Show (does he ever not), and I just couldn't let this idea go. This is my first fic in this fandom, so please be kind to me! This piece isn't beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. [tumblr](http://brokenpartsmightfit.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I don't own the boys, I don't own Nick Grimshaw and I don't own BBC Radio 1. Unfortunately.

It’s pouring when Nick gets to the main entrance of his hotel, and of course this is the day that he forgot his coat in the morning and has dislocated his key. It takes him almost a minute to rummage through his bag to find the key, and another one to open the door. Who in their right mind decided that the hotel lobby is closed after ten p.m. and you need your own bloody key to open it? 

Once he’s finally inside he practically skips to his hotel room. He is so done with this day. It’s not that work was particularly bad today but he’s so exhausted from his flight to Glasgow and his early morning Breakfast show, that all he wants to do is crawl into his bed and sleep. Or get on the next plane back to London and crash in his own bed. Either one of those would be fine.

Opening the door to his room, Nick immediately dumps his bag at the door and swiftly kicks off his Vans. There’s a baby blue towel hanging over his chair that he uses to dry himself a bit off, and he flips on the kettle to boil a cup of tea. As soon as he’s feeling quite dry again and there’s a cup of tea warming his hands, he settles on his –if he may say so- ridiculous huge bed and turns on his laptop. It only takes a few moments before there’s an incoming call and Nick grins when he clicks the ‘accept call’ button.

“Hello popstar. Done with gallivanting all over South-America already?”

On his screen, Harry is propped up against a few pillows, a blanket covering the lower part of his body, his upper body left bare and covered in tattoos. His curly brown hair is tied up in one of this scarves to keep it from living its own life –which isn’t helping much, Nick notices- and on his face is a lazy smile. He looks pretty tired to Nick, and all he wants to do is cuddle up next to him and just sleep for days. Which, of course, isn’t possible since he’s stuck in Glasgow till the end of the week.

“Hi Nick.” Harry’s voice is soft but scratchy, and after seventeen days Nick still isn’t used to his voice sounding so completely different on Skype than in real life. There’s an ache in his heart and he really shouldn’t be missing the other boy after only seventeen days. Not when the tour has just started and there are about five months left before Harry gets home for real. Before leaving for another promo tour for the new album...

“Tell me all about Brazil. Don’t skip any details, I want to hear everything.” Nick demands and he settles back with his back pressed against headboard.

“It’s absolutely brilliant here, Nick, ” rambles Harry, “Yesterday we just hung out at the pool, and the weather was perfect and the tour is going just perfect as well. We also had a roof party yesterday that didn’t really work out as planned, since the police came over, and have I told you already that...” 

Harry gets sidetracked about two sentences further in his elaborate story and Nick cuddles a bit further into his pillow. His hotel room is chilly and on Harry’s side of the screen it looks so much warmer. With him probably naked under that blanket and the door to his balcony open, living his perfect boyband life. Not that Nick’s moping –mind you- , but that’s his boyfriend over there and Nick should be under that blanket with him. Maybe another time. 

Nick gets pulled back in the conversation when he realises that it’s been quiet for a while now, and Harry’s looking at him with his eyes crinkled, his mouth turned up in a soft smile.

“You, Nicholas, are not listening to a word I just said,” huffs the other boy and Nick has the decency to look just a bit ashamed. The point is that Harry’s just so distracting with all his tattoos and his perfect smile that Nick almost always zones out whenever the other boy is talking for too long.

“I did! You were talking about Brazil and all the amazing things you did while I’m working my ass of here,” he responds and Harry is shaking his head just slightly. “Apparently you’re making the most of your time without me there to keep you in check.”

“You don’t keep me in check. You’re almost as bad as me, and don’t even try to deny it.”

Nick winks at his laptop and he hears Harry let out a loud laugh. There’s something tugging in his stomach and all Nick wants to do is hear that laugh next to him.

“According to the public opinion, I do influence you quite a bit. This morning I saw in the papers that I’m apparently turning you girly,” Nick remarks and from the other side of the screen comes an indignant ‘what?!’ “Rumour has it that the rest of your gang feels alienated because I’ve turned you into such a girl.”

“They... who... what?” Harry’s stumbling over words right now and it’s the cutest sight Nick has seen in the past two weeks on his screen. Nothing better than a flustered Harry Styles.

“They’re saying that you only want to eat sushi right now, and that’s obviously my fault.” It’s getting really hard to stay serious, but it’s worth all muscle pain in his face when he sees Harry’s confused expression.

“Eating sushi makes me girly?”

“According to the press, yes. It might have something to do with all the fancy scarves as well, which you should get rid off if my lovely colleague has anything to say about it.” Nick says and he takes a sip of his tea. He’s having way to much fun with this.

“They’re thinking that you’ve turned me girly since I’m suddenly eating sushi and wearing scarves, but not because we’re regularly fucking and you never let me top ? And the band feels alienated? I really don’t get it.”

Nick chokes on his tea when he hears Harry talking about him fucking the younger boy so casually but he recovers quickly and raises his eyebrow. “No, that’s not it. They still haven’t picked up on that minor detail, as far as I’ve noticed. You’re currently dating a Brazilian popstar, Hazza. Keep up with the press!”

“You really should let me top sometime, you know,” Harry blurts and Nick definitely needs to steer this conversation in a different direction if he still wants to get to bed early tonight.

“Yes, well, I don’t think that will help your manly image, love. Nobody even knows what we’re doing under the sheets, and the caller at the studio still mentioned that you never were epicly manly before, so...”

There’s a soft huff from Harry’s side, and instead of bewilderment there’s now a look of reprimand on his face. “Are you telling me,” sighs Harry, “that everything that you’re telling me now, was broadcasted live over the whole of Britain?”

“Yes.” It was actually. It honestly hadn’t been his intention to mention Harry –or One Direction- in another one of his Breakfast Shows, but for some reason he just can’t seem to stop. When he let it slip that he read in the papers that he apparently turned Harry girly, he just reprimanded himself lightly and continued with the show. There’s always another day tomorrow in which he’ll not mention Harry Styles or his gang even once.

“What else did you say... Please tell me it’s nothing too embarrassing. I can’t deal with that on top of my almost-dick-pick from yesterday.”

At this point Nick is way more interested in what happened yesterday than he is in whatever embarrassing things he else might have said on nationwide radio. “You posted a dick pick? Harry Styles, I’m disappointed in you.”

“I did not!” exclaims Harry and Nick sniggers. It’s so easy to get Harry riled up, he doesn’t even have to try. “We were just hanging by the pool –which I’ve told you about before, but you didn’t listen- and I just got out of the water when I wanted to sit down. So I did, but my trunks were all wet and sticky so I tried to adjust them, and I kind of forgot all the paparazzi that was around, so I might have almost flashed them when I lifted the waistband of my trunks a bit too high.”

By the time the brown haired boy is finished with his story, Nick’s laughing so hard that he has to put his cup of tea on the nightstand because he’s afraid that he’ll spill the remaining liquid all over his laptop. Harry’s looking quite exasperated at his side of the screen, but the only reason that Nick’s laughing is because he is so in love with this boy. There is honestly never a dull moment when dating Harry Styles, and somewhere in the back of his mind he’s wondering why he took so long to let the younger boy in. Nick’s completely gone for Harry, his clumsiness and horrible jokes included.

“Oh, Hazza...” he says affectionately and there’s already a small smile around Harry’s mouth again. “There’s never a boring moment with you on tour, is there? First taking your pants off on stage, then almost showing your cock to the paps...”

“You’re dodging the subject, Nicholas. What else did you say during you broadcast? Just so I can prepare myself for the next interviews where I will obviously be asked about whatever you mentioned.”

It takes Nick a few seconds to remember the conversation, and on screen he can see Harry munching happily on a cookie, most of his hair having escaped the headband and hanging in his face.

“Uhm, Matt might have said something about how Niall is the bloke of the band, since he tweets about football all the time and drinks beer, and then somebody asked me about your drink of choice and I didn’t even answer when they asked if it was green tea, and then I smartly jumped onto another topic.” Nick recalls and the other boy is nodding along, humming at some parts.

“Well, that’s not too bad I guess. But seriously, Niall is the bloke of the band?”

“Well, him or Daddy Direction.” Nick grins.

“Yeah. No. No, not Liam. He still cries whenever we watch Toy Story. Not manly at all. I’d have to go with Niall as well, unfortunately. Or Zayn. Zayn drinks beer too.” Harry’s starting to ramble again and Nick looks fondly at him through the screen.

“You know it’s not a competition, right? I honestly don’t care how girly The Sun or the Daily Mail thinks you are, you’re still man enough for me, Styles.”

This time Nick can see a slight blush on Harry’s face and he adds another wink. When glancing at the clock, he notices that it’s almost 11 p.m., and he should really start to think about signing off if he wants to get at least a few decent hours of sleep before he has to get up again for work. Apparently Harry notices the change in his expression going from happy to forlorn, since he lets out a soft ‘oh’ and suddenly Nick can see his eyes turn a bit misty.

“I’m really sorry love, but I should probably go to sleep about now...” he murmurs and he sees Harry nod. “You’re going back to London tomorrow, right?” Another nod. “Do you still have my key?” Another nod. “If you don’t want to be in your own flat or whatever, you can always crash at mine, alright? Everything that’s mine is yours as well, Hazza. I’ll be back on the seventeenth, and I expect you to be waiting for me. Preferably naked and in bed.”

Harry gives him a choked up laugh and Nick wonders if this is how it’ll always be. Harry on tour, him working and barley having time for each other. He wonders if he’ll ever own a flat with Harry, not just two separate ones and not using one. He wonders if he can ever come with Harry on his tour and if they can ever hold hands in public without being judged for their nine year age gap. _All in time though,_ Nick thinks.

“I’ll be there,” whispers Harry and Nick has to strain to hear it.

“I know you will be, love. I really gotta go now, though. Have safe flight, okay? Just cuddle up next to Zayn on the plane, don’t let Louis drive you mad and you’ll be in England in no time. See you soon, popstar.”

“Goodnight, Grimmy. Love you.” Harry’s voice is warm and Nick can’t help but press a small kiss against his webcam.

“Goodnight, Hazza. Love you too.” 

Nick closes his laptop, gets off his bed, brushes his teeth quickly, undresses and gets under his covers. Remembering to set his alarm, he turns on his side and closes his eyes. Only five days left and he’ll see Harry again. Five days.

_Fin._


End file.
